


Haircuts at Harrenhal

by Staymay5



Series: A Song of Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymay5/pseuds/Staymay5
Summary: Arya really needs a hair cut.





	

They’re at Harrenhal when she tugs upon his sleeve, “can you trim my hair please?”

“What’s the point,” he rolls his eyes, “everyone knows you’re a girl now.”

“An ugly girl, with ugly hair,” she mutters tugging on his sleeve, “Gendry, please.”

Gendry sighs taking pity on her, “I don’t know how to cut hair so don’t you go expecting anything fancy from me.”

“Do me like one of your southern girls,” she teases and he rolls his eyes.

Grabbing a stool and some scissors he sits her down, “I’m just going to even it out, okay?”

“You need to wash it first,” she points out, or it will be uneven.

He doesn’t think that’s how it work, but he knows better than to argue with her, “yes, my lady.”

Her eyes flutter closed the moment his hand enters her hair and he blushes, “let me know if the water’s too hot, okay?”

“It won’t be,” she humms, “Gendry?”

“Yeah,” he asks nervously.

Her eyes look up at him earnestly, “thank you.”

“You owe me one,” he grumbles and she smiles.

She seems happy enough to sit there in the sun, his hands in her hair. It won’t last, he knows it won’t, but in that moment he thanks the gods for small kindnesses.

She smiles happily, “I could give you a shave?”

“I’m not letting you hold a razor to my throat,” he chuckles, “now hold still, I have to wash the soap out.”

“I’m letting you cut my hair,” she says defensively.

“You’re not letting me do anything,” he snickers his hand hesitating, “promise me you won’t hate me if you mess it up.”

“Promise we’ll still be friends after you scalp me,” she jokes and he lets out a shuddering breath. It’s not as bad as he thinks and soon enough he finds it rather relaxing.

He examines her from the front and nods, “a real proper lady.”

She snorts but hugs him anyway, “I owe you.”

Before she can leave he stops her, “wait! I actually- well I made you something for that rats nest of yours.”

She stares at him expectantly and he drops it in her hand. It’s a simple metal clip. Nothing too special about it. She loves it all the same. Clipping it into her hair she presses a kiss to his cheek and makes a face, “please shave.”

In response he only further irritates her with his stubble, “never.”

She shrieks and he laughs. Much better than her last haircut.

**Author's Note:**

> Really though someone must have been evening out Arya's hair. I mean it's pretty nice looking by the time she gets to the House of Black and White. Might follow this up with a haircut from the hound, but that's for another time.


End file.
